Reverse The Clock
by Kiku Takamoto
Summary: Hamada brothers only make the coolest inventions, correct? Well what happens when Hiro now has to be the Nii-San,instead of Otouto-San?
1. Chapter 1

Big hero 6 - Reverse The Clock

Chapter one - Hamada Brothers Only Make Cool Inventions

"Stupid empty brain! Why won't it work?!" Fourteen year old Hiro Hamada exclaimed, nearly giving himself a concussion from hitting his head on his desk. Across the room nineteen year old Tadashi Hamada shook his head at his brothers rambling, feeling a wave of deva vu at the sight. The older Hamada got up using his only good eye to see what his brother was complaining about.

Why one eye? Well, last month was the annual showcase at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, which allowed other tech experts and tech enthusiasts to come together, some lucky visitors even had the chance to gain admission into the school itself. The reason Hiro was attending. Yes, he had been nervous, but once again Tadashi had helped, relieving the younger boy, gaining entry by his own personal idol Robert Callahan or professor Callahan as most refereed to him as. The night seemed liked a dream, until a nightmare emerged in the form of flames.

Tadashi, with hesitation, ran straight towards the hazardous building, ignoring Hiro's pleas to come back, before he could even open the front entrance doors, he felt himself being pushed back, while the feeling of his own flesh being melted off, placing him in agonizing pain before passing out into darkness.

Thankfully the older Hamada survived, but not the left side of his face, Tadashi was confirmed to be burned from his head down to his lower back area, and his left eye left blind due to the amount of toxic fumes that flew at him during the explosion. Which was no surprise considering how close he was, and the amount of chemicals that were brought in for the showcase. Even with the amount of the damage, Tadashi was still the same over protective brother and still attended school despite his injuries, and the lost of Robert Callahan.

The older Hamada looked over Hiro's shoulders noticing a small remote control like machine, but it looked too big to be for a fighting bot ...

"Hey bonehead, give yourself a break! You've been killing yourself on this for the last week!' Tadashi said, making Hiro finally lift his head, only to prod even more at his none working invention.

"Aren't you the one who said to look from a different angle? I've done everything and it won't freaking WORK!' Hiro slammed his invention, as he cried out in frustration, unaware of the machine reacting to the hits. Tadashi watched with worried eyes as the invention looked ready to strike at any given moment.

"Hiro!" Without having to ask, Hiro felt his body being lifted away from what he thought was a non functioning invention, before feeling his body roll on the ground away from his work desk. Hiro looked up to see Tadashi act as shield for his younger brother

Tadashi! Get away ! It's malfunctioning!' Without warning, a charge from the machine hit Tadashi, making the older Hamada kneel down in either pain or surprise, at this point Hiro couldn't tell.

'Tadashi!' Hiro quickly discharged the main battery source, hoping it would stop the machine's function before things became more chaotic,'no no no! Turn off, turn off!"

Hiro felt slightly stupid for telling a machine to stop, but his panicked brain was beyond caring at this point. The younger Hamada finally breathed out in relief as the machine died down, before completely shutting off. Hiro dropped the battery, before turning his attention back to his fallen brother. Only to stop in his tracks at seeing only Tadashi's clothes in a pile on the floor. Hiro fell his knees, clutching the sides of head at the sight.

"Fantastic, I've only enrolled for a whole week and I already manage to vaporize my brother- wait ...' Hiro looked at his blue prints carefully, seeing no patterns that would indicate any deadly consequences . The machine, since it's a Original purpose was to freeze a person in action, so a running criminal couldn't get away from police,'this makes no sense, I'm the worst brother! What will Aunt Cass say, and Gogo, Hone-"

"Excuse me mister, where am I?" A small voice asked, stopping Hiro from his panic episode in an instant. Hiro turned around slowly, facing the source of the voice: a boy. By looks of it he looked elementary school aged and appeared dominantly Japanese, but not full.

"Uhh .. Kid ... who are you?" Hiro asked, feeling that he knew who it was, but his mind and brain couldn't digest what he was seeing without going into total shock.

The young boy got off the ground, keeping the now too big cardigan close to him, but still keeping his distance from Hiro, "Aunt Cass said I shouldn't talk to people I don't know-"

"Whoa whoa wait! ... Aunt Cass? No no no no! For the love of megabot, please tell me your name isn't Tadashi Hamada!" Hiro breathed out, scaring the younger boy slightly , as he backed away.

"How do you know my name?' The miniature Tadashi asked, looking unsure about how to approach the hyperventilating fourteen year old. Hiro only stared in shock, before feeling his eyes roll back to his head as he met the ground, consumed by unconsciousness.

Tadashi ran over to the side of the fallen boy, carefully shaking his shoulder,' Mister are you ok?, hello?"

Tadashi got up still clutching onto the over sized cardigan, slowly making his way around the room. It looked familiar to him, but he couldn't grasp why ... This wasn't his room right? If it was then that means Aunt Cass would be downstairs in the cafe. Without warning, the small boy fell to the ground, accidentally stepping on the bottom part of the cardigan.

"Ow!" Suddenly a clicking sound came from the corner of the room, along with what sounded like a balloon having air compressed into to it. Before Tadashi knew he was face to face with what looked like a giant marshmallow . Tadashi locked eyes with the robot, unsure how to approach such an odd looking design. The robot made its way over to Tadashi, while also knocking some smaller objects around the room to stand in front of the biracial boy.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. What seems to be the problem?" The giant marshmallow robot asked, observing the young bewithered boy.

" A robotic nurse?"

"My scans indicate that you are my creator, Tadashi Hamada. However your psychical appearance and size of your brain mass indicate you are around the age of eight years old, but in very good health," Baymax stated, with Tadashi only standing there in awe at the robot.

"Whoa, you could gather all that information by just a simple scan?" The boy asked, forgetting about his surrounding for a second, as he only stared at Baymax in amazement.

"Why yes. That is what you programmed me for.' Baymax turned his head noticing the still unconscious Hiro on the floor. Baymax walked over to Hiro, carefully picking up the boy, placing him gently on his bed, while producing a scan on the younger- well now older Hamada.

"Scan complete. It appears Hiro is in a state of unconsciousness due to shock. Treatment includes rest and avoiding what has caused the shock.' Tadashi looked at Hiro with worry, feeling a wave of guilt as he realized he was the, reason Hiro fainted, but then Tadashi remembered the name the robot stated.

"Wait, his name is Hiro?" Baymax tilted his head slightly at the young boy, making the boy almost if not for odd situation he was currently in.

"Yes, Hiro Hamada to be exact. I am surprised you do not remember your own siblings name-"

"Matte choto!" Tadashi exclaimed in his Japanese tongue, 'He is my brother? But that's not possible Hiro is three, not a teenager!"

"Incorrect, he is fourteen he would have three years old eleven years-"

Tadashi watched as the bedroom door opened revealing his Aunt Cass , but she looked ...older. Not that Tadashi would say that out load, since he witnessed one of her stress eating moments when his baby brother was born.

"Hiro, Tadashi is everything ok? I could of sworn I heard-," the frizzy haired woman stopped in her tracks as she came face to face with Tadashi,' Oh my Buddha! Aren't you adorable, you look like Tadashi..."

Tadashi held his breath waiting for aunt to possibly have another freak attack.

"TADASHI HAMADA!' She screeched, Tadashi though his ear drums would break at the volume of her yells, 'How dare you have a child and not inform me!"

As if a hidden pray was answered from Tadashi's mind, Hiro woke up at the sound of his now hyperventilating aunt, who's facial expressions looked ready to go on a rampage.

"Aunt Cass, why are you panicking?" Hiro slurred, as he stood up from the bed, by this time Tadashi hide under Hiro's work desk, uncertain what he had done to enrage his usually sweet aunt.

As if on cue aunt Cass turned to Hiro clutching his ear, causing him to instantly wake up from the new pain to his ear," Did you know about Tadashi conceiving with a girl behind my back?!"

"Ow! W-what? Conceiving ...' Hiro turned his gaze over to Tadashi, who now looked scared out of his mind at the commotion.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax's voice broke the commotion, while he scooped the terrified eight year old out from his hiding place, facing Tadashi towards Hiro and ,the now calmer and confused, aunt Cass looked at Tadashi as if her mind suddenly stopped working all together.

"B-But then-how? Uh-," without warning the startled woman fell to the ground, leaving the room in awkward silence.

Baymax turned his head at the woman, saying the only thought on everyone's mind at that moment.

"Oh, no."


	2. Chapter 2 - No Longer Otouto-San

Chapter 2 - No longer otouto-San

"Oh kami-sama! Aunt Cass, I love you more the robotics, but you need to lay off the stress eating! Uhh!' Hiro huffed, he and Tadashi (whom could only his aunts legs) walked briskly across the hallway to the fallen woman's room, while also trying hard to wake her up, nether one feeling up to taking up another one of shock episodes.

'Please don't wake up I don't my ear can survive another death grip," Hiro mumbled, gaining a slight laugh from Tadashi. Hiro glared at his brother, silencing the laughing instantly.

Both boys sighed in relief as they reached her room, gently laying the still knocked aunt Cass on her bed, to which she miraculously did not even budge a muscle. Hiro held a much a breath, grabbing Tadashi leading the two out of the room. Hiro felt his heart pounding nearly out his chest charity as he shut the door to the shared room, plummeting on the bed as he caught his breathe.

Tadashi watched in concern from near the entrance before slow.y walking towards his brother. The eight year old climbed onto the bed, sliding himself on the right side of Hiro, still not sure how to react to the breathless teenager.

"Hiro? Hiro? ... Outo-... Oni-San ? H-," Tadashi felt a skinny arm wrap itself around his waist pinning him close to Hiro and the older boy began to fall asleep, his grip never seeming to lose its strong grip.

Tadashi looked up in awe at how much strength a skinny boy had on him. The young boy looked around for any angles of escape, but found none, at least none that would work without either hurting, or waking up the older boy.

Tadashi let out a sigh, allowing himself to fall asleep next to the boy, whom he was starting to believe is his younger brother Hiro.

"Hello, this Tadashi Hamada, I am currently unavailable, but if you leave your number-,"

"Third time, he is still not picking up ... Do you think something is wrong?" Honey lemon asked, to no one in particular. Currently the group was walking together towards the Lucky Cat Cafe, having had no success at getting text or phone response from either of the Hamada brothers for the last three hours.

"I'm sure it's all good! You know how the robotic bro's are, they're probably working on some super cool invention that can time travel, or revive the dead!' Fred shouted with excitement, while letting his imagination run free.

"Here we go again ..." Gogo scoffed, rolling her eyes, which geared no effect on the comic book addict.

"But it's a Sunday! The cafe won't be open!' Wasabi shouted, stopping the group of four in front of the cafe. Four pairs of eye traveled to the sign that stated 'We are sorry, we are closed'.

'Told you," the OCD student blandly stated, only to feel feel a sharp shove coming from Gogo, who pulled out a odd looking key.

"A Skelton key? But how-" Honey Lemon gawked, raising an eyebrow at the familiar looking key.

"Leave it to the younger Hamada to leave his key out in the open in his brothers lab,' Gogo interrupted the taller girl, slightly smirking at the thought of Tadashi lecturing his younger brother about being careless.

Without a second more, the door opened allowing the four to enter, before closing and locking the door shut. The cafe was more quiet then a abandoned church. None of the usual sounds, like Tadashi or Hiro's antics, aunt Cass preparing more bakery goods, Tadashi lecturing Hiro or even objects dropping. Until a certain calico made himself known with a small meow.

"Mochi! Here kitty, kitty,' Fred gushed picking up the family pet, despite how heavy the feline was, 'Have you seen anyone Mochi?"

Gogo walked behind him looking at the cat and Fred with an annoyed stare,"Fred I doubt mochi will respond-' she stopped talking in her tracks as she saw the cat going up the stairs, almost signaling the group to follow.

The cat stopped in front of the last bedroom door in the hallway: the Hamada brothers.

"They are in there? But there is no sound ..." Honey lemon observed, while reaching her hand for the knob. She gently opened the door, walking as quiet as she could, with Wasabi, Fred and Gogo following close behind. Mochi stood in the hallway, turning around, having gotten bored of the four students.

"Hiro ... Tadashi?' Fred whispered, watching his foot steps noticing the amount of screws and lose bolts on the floor, 'Are we interrupting some master plan?"

Without further searching Honey Lemon looked at the bed to see Hiro and some kid, she had never seen before, sleeping with Hiro's arm securely, but comfortably around the younger boy. The Latina chemist let out a small fan girl squeal, taking serval pictures of the sight. Her camera flash attracted the others attention all ,expect Gogo, awe-ing at the cute sight ... Until they noticed the younger boy was only wearing a lose cardigan.

"What the ... What does Hiro think he's doing with this kid?!" Wasabi exclaimed softly, looking horrified at the different scenarios.

"That looks like Tadashi's cardigan ..." Honey observed, looking more closely at the young boys face.

"Please, considering this is Hiro, I doubt an foul play is happening," Gogo responded to Wasabi, now both annoyed ,and slightly shocked that he would even imply such a thing.

Honey looked closer noticing the young boy had the same nose, hairstyle, head shape and eye crease as Tadashi did,"No ... how is this possible ... Guys ..."

"Maybe he's babysitting!" Fred joined into Wasabi and Gogo's argument, only to be glared down by both.

"Guys ..."

"I still say it's strange that he's sleeping with hardly anything on-"

"And I say there is no evidence of foul play!" Honey Lemon felt her face grow red with frustration she hardly ever felt. The blonde clinched her fist, breathing slowly to regain patience.

"Guys, I think the boy-"

"I still say babysitter!"

"GUYS!" Honey Lemon yelled, quickly covering her mouth at her exclaim. She never expected to be that loud. The three stopped arguing instantly, surprised at the out of character response from the usually calm blonde.

Hiro shoot his eyes open in surprise, yelping as he rolled onto the ground, only groaning in pain at the impact. Tadashi lifted his head up sheepishly, rubbing his heavy eye lids, to only be met with four people he had never seen before.

"H-Hiro!" The young boy cried out in slight panic, as he burrowed his way into the covers. Honey lemon took serval pictures of the young boy, to which Gogo raised an eyebrow in response.

Wasabi walked over to Hiro's side, helping the still slightly drowsy teenager up onto his feet. The room grew quiet as the four stepped out of the way, allowing Hiro to kneel gently towards the curled up ball as he opened the cover, brown eyes met his instantly.

"Tadashi? げんき？' Hiro spoke softly, trying hard to not cause anymore fear into his brother.

Gogo stared dumbfounded, while Wasabi and Fred gasped at hearing Tadashi's names. The only one looking the least surprised was Honey Lemon. Who only lipped 'I knew it'.

"Hmm? No Japanese? Alright, will you please come out? These people are our-my college classmates,' Tadashi looked hesitant, before looking at Hiro whom gave a look or re-assurance,'I promise Daishi."

Tadashi moved slowly towards Hiro, clutching the blankets close to him, ignoring the looks of the other four people in the room. The room held silent until the girl with purple streaks came to Hiro, looking very displeased at the Hamada brothers.

"Hiro,' Gogo started, glaring more at Hiro as she put the pieces of the puzzle together, 'Explanation. Now."

ああすみませんみなさん ^ - ^ ... Hello, sorry this took longer then I wanted, because o have limited eyesight ... I'm almost legally blind in one eye and have dipholia (double vision), so if I make mistakes let me know since I literally can't always see it ... Anyways hoped you enjoyed this!


End file.
